Inconveniente
by faby-nan
Summary: Era tortuoso tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, no poder demostrarle con acciones lo mucho que lo amaba. Para: KarimeA


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia:** Posible OoC, UA, uso de nombres humanos.

**Dedicado a: **KarimeA, disfrute mucho escribiendo esto y aunque es un poco raro, espero sinceramente que te guste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inconveniente<strong>_

"_Quizá yo nací muy pronto, o el nació muy tarde"_

Arthur esperaba como siempre, sentado en el diván, observando por la ventana de _su_ casa, aguardando el momento en que viera al chico atravesar el umbral de la puerta, estaba ansioso, siempre estaba ansioso, por esa razón cada que divisaba una melena dorada se sobresaltaba un poco, creyendo que se trataba de él, aunque sabía que el joven siempre llegaba a la misma hora, sólo esperaba que no llegará acompañado, ya que de lo contrario, tendría que desocupar el diván y aguardar por él en la habitación.

Ah, cuánto deseaba verlo, no le gustaba estar solo porque había permanecido demasiado tiempo así. Le había costado acostumbrarse a Matthew, pero lo había logrado, al contrario de los demás habitantes de la casa, a los que no soportaba, aunque debía admitir que lo entretenían bastante.

A Matt lo conocía desde niño, pero nunca se imaginó que terminaría enamorándose de él, después de todo quién imaginaría que el gran Arthur Kirkland se enamoraría de un niño _tantísimos _años menor que él.

Arthur era profesor, lo había sido hace _muchísimo _tiempo, pero aún a veces sentía la necesidad de darle cátedra a Matt. Era un muchacho tan joven, realmente no se merecía estar prendado de alguien _tan_ mayor como lo era él.

Una relación entre ellos sería factible, en cierto modo, si las circunstancias que vivían fueran diferentes.

Quizá Matthew era demasiado joven e ingenuo y tal vez tuviese alguna fijación hacia los hombres mayores o un vacio por la falta de su padre y buscará llenarlo a través del inglés, pero eso Arthur no podía saberlo.

Y él probablemente tuviera alguna obsesión extraña con aquel chico causada por esa empatía tan grande que sentía por el menor.

Si, algo entre ellos hubiera funcionado bien de no ser porque él _ya no_…

Aunque de haberse desarrollado así, seguramente hubieran tenido problemas con la familia del menor, y quizá en la universidad, a lo mejor le hubiese tocado ser profesor del canadiense y por tal razón su carrera como profesor habría terminado de manera lamentable.

¿Acaso no era mejor su situación así?

No, sus circunstancias eran horribles, tenía demasiadas ganas de sentir la piel del menor, de hacerlo suyo, de sentir la suavidad de sus labios y su calor, de abrazarlo y saborear todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo.

Era tortuoso tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, no poder demostrarle con acciones lo mucho que lo amaba, ni siquiera podía ir a comprarle unas flores o cocinarle. Ni vigilar lo que hacia fuera de casa le era posible, menos protegerlo.

Temía que alguien dañara al americano, se sentía impotente por no poder seguirlo, por eso esperaba con tanto ahínco a que llegará el chico.

Realmente no soportaría el no volver a verlo.

"_Llegaste muy tarde a mi vida"_

Ojalá hubiera aparecido antes en su vida, así no sería _tan _viejo para el norteamericano ni tampoco el chico _demasiado _joven para él.

No le gustaba quedarse solo, porque comenzaba a pensar en cuán egoísta era, porque Matthew buscaba ayudarlo y hacer lo mejor para él. Mas el inglés no quería hacer lo mejor para sí mismo, no quería marcharse, porque si se marchaba: ¿quién cuidaría de Mattie?

Él no quería irse, quería quedarse junto al canadiense. Aunque algunas veces pensaba en irse y llevárselo consigo.

Seguro que Matt sería más feliz así, después de todo él era lo único que tenía. No, Mattie tenía a su hermano Alfred y a su madre, y los amaba demasiado como para querer irse con Arthur. Al contrario, el inglés solo tenía a ese pequeño canadiense.

Quería regresar el tiempo, así podría pedirle al joven que se fuese a vivir con él y se casarían y serían felices, su vida sería como un jodido cuento de hadas, hasta podría invitar a Alfred y a su suegra a cenar en cada ocasión que se le ocurriese y comerían perdices por la eternidad.

"_Es muy tarde Matthew"_

De verdad desearía poder regresar en el tiempo, pero era imposible. No podía salir siquiera de esa casa, _su _casa, la casa _de _Matthew, ni aparecer frente a la familia del americano a menos que quisiese matarlos del susto, en cuyo caso, el canadiense se enfadaría con él.

– ¿Arthur? ¿Estás aquí? – una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del inglés –. ¿Ar…?

Observó con diversión como el canadiense se estremecía al sentir el frío aliento contra su nuca.

– Te he dicho que no hagas eso –reclamó.

– Pero es divertido–debatió–. Además es tu culpa por tenerme esperando.

Si, de no ser por las circunstancias las cosas entre ellos habrían resultado muy diferentes.

– Lo lamento –. El chico pareció dudar un momento, no muy seguro de cómo continuar–. ¿L-lograste recordar algo?

– No –mintió él. No necesitaba recordar nada, no quería hacerlo, porque si lo hacía tendría que marcharse y él lo que menos quería era irse.

– Hay algo que quiero preguntarte pero…

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a la habitación? –completo.

El joven sólo asintió.

– Llegarán en cualquier momento y sabes cómo se pone Al cada vez que te ve –. Arthur odiaba eso, para que negarlo, era insoportable tener que esconderse de todos y no poder relajarse tranquilamente en _su _casa.

– Lo sé –se rió con ganas–. Uno de estos días terminará por orinarse del miedo.

El primero en llegar a la habitación del chico fue él, era una de las ventajas de su "situación", Matt llegó unos minutos después, abriendo la puerta para después cerrarla y echar el cerrojo.

– Sé que te sonará tonto pero, si las cosas fueran diferentes ¿t-tú a-aún…? –El chico suspiro con la cara enrojecida–. E-estarías, t-tu sa-sabes…

El inglés lo miró sin entender.

– ¿E-ena-enamorado de mí? –susurro tan bajo que el británico tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo, causándole unos cuantos escalofríos.

– Of course –sonrió con galantería, acrecentando el rubor que se había instalado en las mejillas del menor. Ah, cómo desearía ruborizarse él también. Mientras aproximaba cada vez más su rostro al del otro.

Cómo desearía poder saborear esos labios, sólo eso pedía, poder tocar su cabello y abrazarlo. Poder quedarse con él para siempre.

Sus bocas apenas y se rozaron, causándole un suave cosquilleo al joven en los labios, un suave y frío cosquilleo y a Arthur nada. Ninguna sensación. No podía sentir nada, absolutamente nada.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué habían tenido que darse así las cosas?

Él había nacido demasiado pronto y Matt demasiado tarde.

– I love you –susurro depositando otro beso en sus labios, a pesar de que seguramente la sensación que sentía el joven no era placentera y de que él mismo era incapaz de sentir ese contacto. Lo rodeo con sus brazos, esperando que el chico hiciera algún ademán de alejarse, pero no lo hizo, a pesar de no poder controlar los continuos estremecimientos.

– Je t'aime – respondió, a sabiendas de lo mucho que el inglés odiaba aquel idioma. Y mientras sonreía las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por las mejillas.

Oh, cómo deseaba poder secarle aquellas lágrimas, pero le era imposible y lo que más lo desesperaba era saber que él era el causante de aquel llanto.

Era injusto, Arthur era _demasiado _viejo y Matthew _muy _joven.

Arthur sólo era un viejo profesor que aparentaba veinticinco años y Matt apenas un joven de diecisiete años.

Arthur no tenía nada, ya ni siquiera tenía una casa, sólo tenía a Matthew.

"_Ojalá siguiera vivo"_

Ojalá pudiera tocarlo, ojalá no estuviera en esa peculiar "situación".

Ojalá no fuera sólo un antiquísimo profesor de veinticinco años enamorado de un niño.

Ojalá pudiera llevárselo consigo.

– ¿Recordaste algo? –susurro de pronto, secándose las lagrimas.

– No –mintió. Si, había recordado algo, pero entre menos indagara en las razones por las cuales murió, menos sabría acerca de lo que tenía pendiente en este mundo y podría estar más tiempo cerca de _su _canadiense.

Ojalá se hubiesen conocido antes, seguramente en otras circunstancias las cosas habrían sido diferentes, ya que en la situación actual, existía un grave inconveniente…Arthur estaba _tan _muerto y Matthew, Matthew aún estaba vivo.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer~! :3<p>

¡Denle amor al UKCan~ (L)! ¿si~?


End file.
